


white dragon

by xlilith



Series: color me magi drabble/oneshot series [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, and there's not enough, another hakuryuu x reader, because im trash, past unhealthy relationships, please don't judge me or my writing i know it's trash but i tried plz be nice to me ><, this story is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilith/pseuds/xlilith
Summary: " ᴀɴᴅ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ,ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴏɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇꜱ,ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴛᴇᴀʟ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ,ɪᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴜɴᴠᴇɪʟꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛʏ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ "|Hakuryuu Ren x fem!reader drabbles/oneshots|
Relationships: Ren Hakuryuu/Reader
Series: color me magi drabble/oneshot series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565086
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. dream [1/15]

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop another hakuryuu x reader story from me because hakuryuu ren owns this ass and there is simply not enough for this boy. magi fandom is basically dead so i will spam this archive (x reader tag i mean) if i have to show this edgy boy some luv ^_^
> 
> please don't judge too hard, i tried xp

. . .

_It was always the same dream_

_He was running, he could tell by the click-clacking echo of his boots. Where exactly he was running to, he did not quite know, but what he did know was that he was running from something, towards someone._

_And he felt so small, smaller than the child he was in that dream, so weak, scared, and helpless that there was nothing more he wanted then to run into the safety of his elder brother's chambers and curl up into the secure warmth of his brother's arms, protected from all that would dare to harm him._

_But he couldn't do that; not while trying to escape the smoldering flames that so quickly ate up the path behind him, covering and destroying everything in its wake, leaving nothing but ash. Closer and closer they grew, he could feel the heat lick at his skin. The fire would eat him up too, just as it did his beloved brothers, if he didn't hurry._

_The thick fumes of smoke blinded and blurred his vision, clouded his lungs, but he didn't care. He had to escape. He had to find them. He had to find her._

_Through the sounds of the flickering flames and drawn out yells of servants and nobles alike, he would hear a voice that fell familiar on his ears. A pleading, desperate voice that cried out his name—so close, yet felt so far away._

_"—ryuu!"_

_The darkness was an endless, spiraling hall that pulled the voice further and further away the closer he came to it. It would grow louder with each cry of his name, the tone more frightened than the last._

_And it tugged at his heartstrings, plunged a knife in and twisted it. He could feel the cry build up in his throat as he pushed himself harder, his mouth falling open and her name escaping his lips in a soundless call, repeating over and over like a pleading prayer._

_"Haku—"_

_He stumbled, tumbling to the ground and falling in a heap of weakened, exhausted bones. Liquid slides down his cheeks, thicker than tears and redder than water. He tries to lift himself, but his limbs have turned to stone. Gravity becomes his enemy, and suddenly he can't move at all; no matter how hard he tries, how hard he wills himself to do so, he couldn't move._

_But then suddenly, the halls seem to melt away, and he sees her._

_Beautiful as ever, despite the blood and bruises that cover her body; hair a mess and white robes tattered, torn, and burnt, tears staining her lovely face and looking so helpless, as a dark figure hovered over her fallen frame._

_"—RYUU!"_

_In the figure's hands, a steel sword, long and sharp, glistens with blood in the dim light of the fire. One single step they take towards her is enough to send her scrambling backwards as quickly as she can, eager to put as much distance between them as possible._

_Another step._

_The figure becomes visible—_

_—And Hakuryuu feels his heart stop, his breath caught in his throat. And around him, the world becomes cold._   
  
_Because there, standing with cold, dead eyes, tall and fearsome with his white robes stained with blood—is him._

_No, that's not him, that can't be him—he had given up his hatred and desire for vengeance and destruction. He had moved on, moved forward with his life. So why was he standing there with those cold, hateful eyes he once had years ago, looking down at her with such disdain, covered in her blood. He had hurt her._

_Why?_

_He would never hurt her—he had hurt a lot of people in his life, by which he still held much regret for that in his heart to this day—but not her, never her. He loved her, how could he ever want to hurt her?_

_'STOP!'_

_He continues forward in slow, agonizing steps as the woman tries, but fails to get away as the figure suddenly lunges forward, and then has her trapped, the shadow of his body straddling her panicked form, keeping her stuck beneath his weight._

_Her cries escalate into hysterics as the figure raises the sword, the tip of it glinting in the glow of the fire._

_And he can do nothing but watch in horror— scared, weak, helpless, poor little Hakuryuu—useless as always_

_'HAKURYUU DON'T DO THIS PLEAS—'_

_The sword swings down and the sound of blood splattering fills the air as the screams give way to silence._

_" **NO!"**_

~~~

_"Hakuryuu!"_

Mismatched blue eyes snap open as the former emperor of the Kou Empire is startled from his sleep by the worried call of a female's voice. He jerks up, sweat pouring down his forehead and heart racing as he tries to catch his breath, anxious blue eyes scanning the area around him.

Inside of his chambers, he realized, it was rather dark, save for the faint glow of a dimly lit candle. But it was the same, pale colored wall aligned with various trinkets and paintings, the same papers stacked neatly in the corner of his desk; no smoke, no flames, no terror—just the simple decor of his chambers.

"Are you okay, Hakuryuu?" The gentle voice interrupts his racing thoughts and a small hand places itself on his shoulder, causing his gaze to break away from the setting of the room and rest on the owner of both the voice and hand, his beloved.

He doesn't give an answer, and before he could stop himself, his hands grasp her shoulders in a tight grip, all but roughly turning her smaller frame towards him as he frantically scans her form. Every inch of her skin, her body, checking any and every part of her that could possibly have been harmed or out of place.

Now, if this kind of thing were something out the ordinary, [Name] would have smacked his hands away and demand that he tell her what was wrong, as his strange behavior was scaring her and at her current state, she could not afford to be scared—because being scared would lead to being stressed, and stress would not do the two of them well at all.

But safe to say, sadly, she had grown quite used to this.

Grabbing her husband's wrists, she gently removed his shaking hands from her shoulders and took them into her much smaller ones, thumbs messaging his clammy skin.

"It's okay love," she leaned in placed her lips against his own in a quick, gentle kiss. "We're okay...you were just having another bad dream."

Soothing as her words were, they did not do much to help against the tight ache in his chest, the tremor of his body. Though, the softness of her body against his was enough to keep him sane at least. He swallowed as he felt heartbeat slow down to the normal pace, his breath slowly becoming even again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, eagerness lacing her soft tone, then frowns when he shakes his head. There he went again, keeping his troubles to himself. _As he always did._

It was a long period of silence before he spoke.

"I...apologize if I startled you again." His voice is husky with sleep, eyes drained by exhaustion. He attempts to pull his hands from her grip but refrains when she tightens it. "Did I wake you?"

"No, Ryuu, I was already up," smooth lips form a soft smile and she lightly gestures towards the swell of her belly, growing bigger and bigger with each passing day. "This little one makes it a bit difficult to get some good rest anyways."

He gives a weak chuckle. "I suppose I should apologize for that as well?"

"What? No, _of course not!_ " She removes her grip from his hands, much larger than her own, and moves to cup his scarred cheek. "You should never apologize for such a wonderful thing, Ryuu. After all, I love our little Hakuro so much already. Being able give him a younger sister or brother and having our family grow is truly a blessing."

"I know love, I know." He pulls her into his arms and smiles when she snuggles into his chest. "I was only kidding."

He lays back down on his back, the tightness in his chest now gone as he's able to finally _breathe_ again. 

"But still," he speaks after a long moment of silence as he turns to face her. " It is not fair for me to bother you with my burdens. In your current state—"

"Hakuryuu, I'm pregnant, not an elderly ill woman. Whatever 'burdens' you carry, I can carry as well. We can handle them together. Please, do not be afraid to share them with me." 

"But you shouldn't—"

"No— _You shouldn't_ try to keep anything from me." She sits up once more and gives him that look she always gives him when she's serious. "Hakuryuu, I am your wife. As I promised you from the day we got married, I will be by your side, always. I will carry your burdens. _Always_." She grabs a hold of his hand once more and laces her fingers with his own as her gaze softens. "You are not alone anymore, Ryuu. I need you to understand that." 

_And you never will be again._

_'I do understand. I understand perfectly, it's just that'_ — He goes to counter, but before he could her lips immediately meet his, claiming them with such a passion he knew she could not express with words, and like always, she leaves him breathless.

Before long, they part for breath and she rests her forehead against his. "I love you, Hakuryuu. Very much. As does our little Hakuro, and Judar, Kougyoku, and all of the others. And soon, this little one will love you just as much."

Her words pierce through his heart, and a light feeling, a _warmth_ , spreads throughout his chest and body as he feel tears start to form in his eyes. Not tears of distress or pain, no, tears of joy. Of relief. Never in his life, had he been touched by such words. 

In such a cruel world that had always been controlled by destiny, he had always thought he was doomed to live the rest of his life alone, where he would most likely waste away until he ended up in an early grave; put there by either by war or by himself, being driven mad and consumed whole by his hatred.

Living life with a beautiful wife at his side, surrounded by their children, friends, and family, free from all torment and ghosts of the past was simply something he only ever dreamed about, something that he had secretly longed for deep down in the lowest depths of his heart. 

But he was no fool. Dreams like that only existed in the fairy tales his brothers used to read to him at night. He would never be a _Xu Xian_ , he would never find his _Bai Suzhen_. Someone like him would never find love or happiness.

Or so he thought.

When he first tried, it had been a failure. Though Morgiana was a strong, beautiful women who he had once wanted by his side, she had not been the one for him. Her heart belonged with another man, and that man would be the one to give her his in return. He had been bitter about it, before, yes, but that had been in the past.

Now, he lived for the future. For his godsend, his beautiful wife who stood at his side, as well as their wonderful child, and the little one that would be arriving soon.

Because sometimes, the things one searches for in life doesn't exist only in dreams; they can be right there alongside them the whole time, but they have to open their eyes to see.

And he had been so blind before.

"I know," he finally speaks, and he moves to press his lips slightly against hers, trailing light kisses from her lips, to her nose, to the corner of her eyes, and finally, to her forehead. "And for that, I am truly blessed. I shouldn't keep my troubles to myself."

"No, you shouldn't."

He smiles as their fingers intertwine once more. "Because you are with me."

"Because I am with you."

They lay like that, together, as the world around them seemed to melt away, all previous problems from before seemingly vanished as they took comfort in each other's presence.

Then suddenly, a soft knock on the door.

Husband and wife pull away from each other and sit up once again as the door slides open, and in the doorway is a small figure, who stands with stuffed dragon clutched in hand, dark hair tousled, and rubbing his tired [e/c] eye.

Worry washes over Hakuryuu like a tidal wave as he looks at his son. "What's wrong, Hakuro?"

Said boy clutches his stuffed animal tight and looks at his parents with tears in his large eyes. "Roro have bad dream," Hakuro speaks in a small, shaky voice. "Roro wants to sleep with Mama and Baba."

Seeing his son in such a state just felt all to familiar. It tugged at his heartstrings, a boy so young and innocent like his son didn't deserve to suffer through any nightly terrors; he should only dream of pretty gardens by the lake, and flying on white dragons. 

"Of course, baby, come here." [Name] opens her arms which is enough to send little Hakuro running straight into them, mindful of her growing stomach of course. She lays the boy between them as Hakuryuu runs a hand through his son's midnight hair, before leaning and giving him a kiss on his small head. 

"It's okay, little one. Your mother and I will be here to keep all the bad dreams away." Lying down in a comfortable position and ready to get some rest this time, Hakuryuu wraps an arm between the two (or three) people he loved most in the world.

Hakuro yawns, snuggling into the warmth of his father's chest. " M'kay. Night Mama, Night Baba."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, little one. Sweet dreams." 

And sweet dreams they all did have, any trace of nightmares gone and forgotten at that moment as a peaceful slumber had finally lulled them into it's grasp.

. . .

**(notes.)**

**listen i know it's corny trash, but bare with me i tried, and hakuryuu isn't really easy to write imo >//< but imagine hakuryuu as a father?? he would be totally amazing right? daddy haku just makes me so soft oof**

**this fic is gonna do quite a bit of time-jumping-i aim for it to mainly take place after the ~~trash~~ final arc of magi, this one for example does, but some chapters will take place in the past, like in the civil war arc for example and all that. it's no specific plot, just drabbles/oneshots that take place during the course of the series, just covering certain moments in hakuryuu and reader chan's relationship. it's also a series i plan on doing for magi characters based on colors--for example, hakuryuu is ' _white_ dragon', judar would be ' _black_ sun' , and aladdin would be something like...' _blue_ moon?' idk lol**

**hakuryuu's son, hakuro, name- '"白" is white. "露" is dew. nothing special, i named the son after one of his brothers would be a bit confusing, so i went with hakuro because it has a nice catch to it! plus i feel if hakuryuu ever had a child, he would keep the family tradition of naming**

**anyways i don't want to say too much anymore because this note has gotten long, but please leave a kudos & comment! i'd greatly appreciate it ~~(i need validation plz)~~**

**byeeeeee!**


	2. scars [2/15]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual content and mentions of past abuse
> 
> please be nice to me, i tried >.<

. . .

Strong hands grip the smooth skin of her [s/c] thighs tightly, hips rolling upwards in hard thrusts as he moves inside of her, a groan escaping pale lips at the feeling of the warmth her sweet depths tightening around his shaft provided. Her sweet moans, a melody to his ears fill the air as their bodies move as one, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss.

_Beautiful_ —that was one of the many words he could use to describe his wife, he had plenty. _Mesmerizing_ , the way her body moved against his as she rode him, perky breasts bouncing. _Intoxicating_ , the taste of her lips, sweet enough to get him feeling drunk as their lips would meet in a lock of passion. _Exhilarating_ , the way she felt around him, a warm, moist tunnel that brought him closer and closer to heaven with each thrust, filling his body, from his head down to his toes, with pure bliss.

Beautiful.

Everything about her was just so beautiful. From her vibrant eyes that shone with her sweet smile to, to the scent of her [h/c] hair. Her beautiful [s/c] skin, glistening with sweat, smooth to the touch. And her body—gods, her wonderful body, perfectly shaped and created, as if Solomon had taken his extra time on her. He couldn't think of one single flaw when it came to it.

Not even the scars.

She had hid them from him well, throughout their years together. Always, she had been dressed in long sleeves, clothing never too light or too lose, that would only show barely an once of skin; every glimpse was in curious glances and longing gazes and it never went further than that.

But he caught them a few times, he knew she was aware of the fact. It's why she would sometimes look at him with those beautiful eyes, in a silent plead, and no words had to be said between them for him to understand and come to a silent agreement.

_'I'll show you when I'm ready'_

But he couldn't help but wonder—were they something she had been ashamed of? Did she feel if she bore her scars, outwardly and confidently, she would face judgement? That she would be ostracized, and given looks of disgust?

(Though, he wouldn't fathom how anyone could find someone so beautiful disgusting).

If that was so, he wanted her to know, he wanted to show her, that her scars were nothing to be rueful over.

He himself bore his own scars, both physically and _mentally_. However, what he once he felt ashamed of was something he now wore with pride; his scars were not a mark of his trauma but a badge of what he had survived through.

But of course—he was still human. No matter how far he had come to learn to accept them, he was not completely free of the feelings of shame and insecurity, that always would somehow creep upon him like a shadow in the light, at the worst of times.

. . . 

"You're so beautiful, Ryuu." She had told him during their first night together, when everything had finally come undone. With her lips brushing softly against his pale skin, hands sliding under his loose robes, they basked in the privacy his chambers, lit by the dim light of the lanterns.

The scarred man stifles a groan as she rocks her still-clothed hips against his, the friction between them growing with each passing second to the point where it was unbearable. He meets her lips with a growl, hungry for her taste. She giggles against his mouth, a sound light like bells, and her hands slide upwards, moving to peel the white cloth off his shoulders.

But suddenly, his strong hands grip her wrists as he stops her. He pulls away, breaking their kiss.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?" Her flustered look melts into that of confusion and worry.

"Nothing..." Hakuryuu sighs, moving to fix his robes. He keeps his gaze on the silken blue sheets, not knowing what had suddenly came over him. "Nothing is wrong..."

A moment of pregnant silence passes between them, with him refusing to meet her gaze.

"Do you...not wish to do this with me?" Her voice has become low and timid, as she twiddles her fingers together, any trace of her lustful, passionate self gone, now replaced with an unsure child. "Because I understand if you don't—"

"Wha— _No_! No, it's not that at all! Of course I want to do this with you, please don't assume otherwise." He feels guilty for causing her to doubt herself due to his own insecurities, she should never doubt herself.

"Then what is it?"

The words build up to the tip of his tongue, but for some reason he can't get them to come out.

A small hand grabs his much larger one, lithe fingers with lacing his own, as if she knew it would help him.

It always did.

"Talk to me, Hakuryuu." She tightens her grip. "You know you can tell me anything."

So he did. "It's—" he bites his lips. "It's the scars..."

"What about them?"

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable by showing you something so...unpleasant." Though his voice holds no grief, she could feel his hand clenching in her grip.

"Uncomfortable?" She frowns, tilting her head. "Why would you think I would ever be uncomfortable—"

"They made many others uncomfortable," he cuts her off abruptly, his gaze staring absently into nowhere. "It's why they avoided me for so many years after my brothers' murder."

More silence.

Suddenly, the warmth of her body against his was gone as she removed herself from her position on his lap and got off the bed. Before Hakuryuu could even say a word, she began tugging at her robes, pulling each layer off until they fell to a pile on the floor. Mismatched blue eyes widened.  
  
There she stood, stark naked in front of him, to where he could see everything, every curve, every dip—and every scar.

Long, thin, painful looking scars adorn her skin, the jagged lines snaking over various areas of her body, as if someone had wanted to paint a picture of pain across her delicate skin. From her shoulders, to her back, and thighs, he could see them all. How long ago were these scars given to her, he didn't know and how she managed to hide them so well was to lost to him as well.

"Who— _Who gave these to you?"_ Hakuryuu didn't mean for his voice to come out so demanding, but the anger and horror had overtaken him.

"My father." She answers without hesitating, and turned to where her back was facing him, showing off a deep, jagged line that went from the top of her shoulder to the bottom of her back. 

"He gave me this during one of his many 'training' sessions," she spoke with a voice of steel, anger that she had buried so long ago reaching the surface. "I was only nine years of age then, but he didn't care for that fact. You are a soldier, he said. It's not the only scar you'll ever get."

She turned to face him again, and pointed to another, this one trailing across her stomach. "This one I got after a failed campaign to conquer a small, nearing country. We had three times the armies they did, however their forces managed to trick us into a trap, therefore gaining the upper hand. We were forced to retreat, and my father was not pleased when I failed to return home without the head of that king."

His eyes followed her fingers and they gently ghost across the scar, as if it were a painting. "He went back and slaughtered them himself of course, but he had expected more from me. He did not hold back on showing me just how disappointed he was."

Speechless, Hakuryuu was, simply to put it. Words raced through his head, but couldn't form into sentences. He had known she held her own secrets, but he did not expect it to be to this extent.

"I—"

"Do they make you uncomfortable?" She looked him straight in the eyes, gaze unrelenting. "Do you find me unpleasant now that you have seen these scars?"

Hakuryuu was taken back. How could he ever find her anything but beautiful? "Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

"And why would you ever think I would think the same to you?"

_'Because I am a doubtful, foolish man who does not deserve you, [Name].'_ He was close to saying, but held his breath. _'I am a doubtful, foolish man who has hurt you before and will most likely hurt you again...'_

She doesn't take his silence to heart, as she sees the uncertainty in his lovely blues. Truthfully, she could understand his doubts— she herself had her own. What had came over her when she decided to shed herself from her clothing and so boldly show herself to him, she did not know, but she was glad she did it. As she told him—she would show him when she was ready.

And she was ready.

"I know others may find it uncomfortable," she comes close to him once again, but this time she drops to her knees and places herself between his legs in a rather intimate position. "But I am not them, Hakuryuu."

She rises up, grabbing the black obi of his robes to unfasten it, letting his white robes fall lose and exposing his firm, toned chest. " As I told you before—" She lightly kisses the skin beneath his scar, eliciting a gasp. "I think that you are absolutely beautiful, Ryuu." Her lips ghost down his cheek, trailing down to his jaw, nipping at the pink skin that bloomed brightly against the normal pale. "So, so beautiful."

A moan escaped his lips when she gently bites on a sensitive spot on his neck, and heat blossoms on his cheeks, in his stomach, and all the way to that eager area between his legs, showing profoundly through the fabric of his pants. Just a simple touch of hers was enough to have him trembling; all previous thoughts he had before were gone as she had him melting in the palm of her hands.

...As well as awaken a beast that had lay dormant, never quite reaching the surface until that moment.

"So let me prove to you just how— _ah!"_ her sentence was cut off when his strong hand grips her wrists and pull her against his strong chest as he presses his lips against hers fervently, plying open her mouth with his tongue . The kiss is nothing like him, greedy and rough, but she savors it, wanting more of him, more of this.

The kiss comes to an end after a need for air, but Hakuryuu doesn't pull away this time. "No, darling, you've done enough for me already." He gives her another kiss, this one quick. "You don't have to do anything—"

She yelps when he grips her thighs and flips their position, with him hovering over her bare body, mismatched blues dark as he takes in the wondrous sight below him. He attaches his lips to her neck, giving extra attention to the scar that adorned it, enjoying the mewl that escapes her lips.

"—but let me prove to you just how beautiful _you_ are..."

. . .

Hakuryuu sighs as he stare at the ceiling of his room, lost in his thoughts and running his fingers through [Name]'s hair. His beloved was cuddled against his chest fast asleep, quite tired from their night of passion— and what a passionate one it had been.

No longer did he hold back on showing her how much she meant to him, especially when they made love. There was no need for that. Worshiping every inch of her body with no shame, and she returning the favor to him; reaching that euphoric high together, never letting one another fall into slumber without reminding them of their love for one another, and falling asleep in each other's arms...

It was bliss —pure, utter bliss.

Even though deep down, parts of him felt as if he wasn't deserving of such happiness, (and those feelings would probably never go away, no matter how much she told him otherwise), he thanked the gods above for it, for the women who lay asleep in his arms— who loved him unconditionally, every flaw and scar all the same.

. . . 

**notes.**

**this is mad corny buuuuuut i'm kinda proud of it? i hope hakuryuu wasn't ooc or anything, like i said before that boy is HARD to write for imo..**

**i feel like hakuryuu was at some point ashamed of his scars, even though he may have grown out of it i feel if he got intimate with his over those insecurities would come out again...**

**anyways, i hope you enjoyed this ~~crap~~ chapter :)**

**please leave kudos >>comments**

**byeeeee**


	3. father [3/15]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i never happy with my writing lmao send help plz

. . .

When Hakuryuu first laid eyes on his child, it was not under the most normal circumstances.

His child was not a tiny, squirming newborn, who was swaddled in the softest of blankets, tiny pink hands clenched in a fist and small mouth wide open as he wailed his little lungs out, taking in his first breaths of air; a sight most fathers would be welcomed to as they would meet their child for the first time—and then after that, the emotion would come overflowing like a waterfall. Overwhelmed, fighting back tears of pure joy as they would take their newborn into their arms, and marvel at the site of them, the child being so fragile, so beautiful—the child _they_ created.

Though he was indeed overwhelmed by a storm of emotion—surprise, confusion, disbelief, joy, _anger_ —he took time to notice that his child was most certainly _not_ a tiny, squirming newborn. 

Instead, the young man stood with his breath caught in his throat, blue eyes widened in utter shock as he stared down at the young boy, dressed in familiar cloths of pure white and blue, standing there hiding shyly behind his mother— _his_ lover— [Name], peeking up at him from behind her leg with large, curious [e/c] eyes. 

The boy was quite small, he took note of, and looked to be no older than three years of age; thick, unruly midnight hair sat on top of his head tied up into a little bun, the stubborn, thin strands that refused to be tied up hanging in front of his face. 

_His face_ —which looked strikingly similar to his own, from the same pale skin, to the nose, and to the little beauty mark on his chin—it was all _his_ , it was like looking into a smaller mirror. Though the beautiful [e/c] eyes, he inherited from his mother.

This little boy, this _beautiful_ little boy who had his mother's eyes and his hair, who looked so similar to him was his.

A son.

 _His son_.

_He had a son._

_He was a **father.**_

_**A father.** _

He suddenly swayed, his head feeling light; this had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. He would soon wake up, and everything would be back to normal, no little boy, no [Name], _nothing_ , he would wake up and he would be alone again, like he had always been.

He blinked. Once, twice, thrice—but they were still standing there, in the same place, only now their faces were full of confusion.

"Mama," the boy speaks in a small voice, tugging at his mother's skirt. "Who is this strange man?"

A slender hand reaches down and gently pats dark hair. "Hakuro," _Hakuro. His son's name was Hakuro._ "This man is your father." [Name] gently gives the now surprised boy a light push, to where he's no longer hiding behind her leg.

The beautiful [e/c] eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long, the eyes he had missed so terribly look up and finally meet his own.

"Hakuryuu," her voice was as soft as he remembered it, sweet as honey and overtaking his senses. Her soft lips curled up in a smile, gentle and sad. "This is your son."

And with those words leaving her lips, his legs gave way to the weight of gravity and he falls to his knees, dirtying pure white robes but he pays no mind to that, having suddenly lost the ability to stand. He doesn't move, he doesn't speak, _he can't speak_ , he does nothing but stare into the [e/c] eyes of his son who can only return his gaze with his own.

Silence passes.

But then a cough, awkward and misplaced, suddenly disturbed it. " _Well_...we should probably give you guys some time alone." Honestly, had it not been for Aladdin's interruption, he would had completely forgotten the presence of the young blue-haired magi and the silent female fanalis beside him. But as Aladdin leaves, dragging Morgiana away with him, it's honestly as if nothing had even changed in the first place, bringing forth that grueling silence once more.

But then finally, little Hakuro makes the first move.

His first steps are slow, hesitant even, as if he were prey trying to avoid the predator, shyly moving towards his still father. Then he comes to a stop.

He turns his small head towards his mother, and though Hakuryuu can't see the expression his son wears on his face he can tell it must have been that of uncertainty when [Name] gives him a gentle smile of encouragement and small nod, he continues on.

When his son is finally close to him, standing a few mere inches away, the world comes to a pause.

He watches as Hakuro shyly twiddles his small fingers, refusing to meet his gaze. He was a shy little thing, Hakuryuu could tell by his nervous body language and timid stance.

Just as he was when he was younger.

Suddenly regaining his senses again, before he could stop himself, Hakuryuu reaches forward slowly and his hand fills with warmth as he cups his son's soft cheek, fingers brushing under his chin as he tilts his head upwards to meet him.

"Hello there, little one." Though both his mind and his heart were racing, the scarred male spoke in a gentle, steady voice. They may have shared the same blood, but he was still only a stranger to this young boy at the moment—he didn't want to cause any more discomfort then there possibly already was.

Wide [e/c] eyes stare hesitantly into calm blue. In a small voice, the young boy finally speaks. "H-Hello...Haku—No, I-I mean... _father._ "

 _Father_. That word came so naturally from his son's mouth. 

But then the shy [e/c] gaze grew stronger. "You...you are my father?"

Then the calm blue began to grow moist, the hand cupping his son's chin traveling up to his hair. "Yes... _Hakuro_. I am your father."

Though he willed himself to hold them back, Hakuryuu couldn't stop the tears from forming, and for the first time in a long time, they were not tears of grief, of despair—but of a strange sense of happiness.

And those tears began to flow once his son suddenly jumped into his arms, wrapping his smaller ones tightly around his neck, his own tears wetting the white robes of his father. Hakuryuu returned the embrace just as tightly, holding him as if his life depended on it, running his hands through his hair.

And at any moment he expected to wake up from this dream—as it just wouldn't register in his brain that this was in fact real, that he was standing there at that moment, reunited with his lost lover and holding his own _child_ — it couldn't be real. Fate had never in his life been so kind to him, why would it suddenly be now?

But then, as he took a deep breath, holding back a sob and taking in the scent of fresh soap and lavender— little Hakuro must have been given a bath not to long ago—he realized, it was _real_.

As he felt the touch of a small, slender hand on his shoulder and looked into the eyes of his beloved, who's own eyes were filled with tears, he knew it was real.

And the emotions spilled out all at once.

He was home.

  
. . .

**note.**

**so i ended up splitting this chapter up into two** **parts, this is part one, part two will be in the next chapter after next one? yeah, because i wanted to delve more into the backstory of this one a bit. and haku and reader-chan got some shit to talk about--i hope i can do that correctly!**

**please don't mind my writing, i know it feels rushed >.< i need a beta so badly lol...**

**anyways, happy new year ya'll! i hope 2020 is the year for you, and much better then the last :)**

~~**and that we also get magi season 3** ~~


	4. black [4/15]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so ugly and shitty aghhhh my writing sucks srry guys >.<
> 
> warning for sexual shiz!

.

| **warnings** : _implications of toxic relationships, a lil sexual content, and perhaps a slightly ooc haku? |_

. . . .

"Is something the matter, love?"

"Of course not, my king."

_**It's not like you'd listen to what I have to say. My words no longer seem to reach you.** _

Usually, his touch had always given her a certain kind of feeling—a pleasurable one, a feeling of comfort, of desire, of need, and it had _always_ left her wanting more. She would fully indulge in his soothing touch, in him, her beloved prince, her sanctuary—the man whom she loved dearly with all her heart and soul, more than anything or anyone. Never would she imagine ever shying away from his touch, but only reveling in it. Reveling in the warmth his lithe fingers brought against her skin.

But as his cold, wooden hand trailed up the naked skin of her thigh, hiking up the white silk of her hanfu above her hips, she felt nothing but a cold chill run down her spine. And the uneasy feeling, that had never truly gone away since she witnessed his white rukh bleed into black, forms into fear as her _emperor_ takes his rightful place on top of her.

His lips ghost down her neck, kissing the skin lightly as if she were something fragile. "I've missed you very much,[Name]," he speaks in a low voice, and the chills come once more as she feels his warm breath against her neck. "I was tempted to just leave the issue that occurred at the border for my troops to handle themselves, just so I can come back and be with you."

"But you'll soon have a war to fight, my king." **_A needless war that you have started._** "Your soldiers will need you there with them at all times, so that you will lead them to victory."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she gasps when she feels his teeth lightly sink into that sensitive area of her skin, and the beat of her heart increases. "But I feel as if I have been a little neglectful towards you lately... and I wish to make up for it. You know I cannot stand to be away from you for too long."

"My king, surely this desired war of yours is far more of a priority than me—"

Then his lips, quick and sudden, steal away her breath before the sentence can even be finished, with a deep kiss. When he pulls away moments later, he gently rests his forehead against her own and it's a struggle to meet his heated gaze evenly without flinching. 

"I thought that we've long moved passed this nonsense, [Name]." His breath is warm against her lips, and though his gaze never fails to enrapture her with his beautiful blues, it still frightened her all the same.

Truthfully—he had just been frightening in general lately.

"As I've told you plenty of times before—you are the most important person to me. You are the reason I am fighting this war in the first place." _**No, I'm not.**_

He reaches up and his pale hand finds her face, cupping her smooth cheek as he softly speaks, "So that I can give you a home far better than the hell you had before. So that we may create a much better world—" ** _A world that you will end up destroying in your endless hatred and vengeance._**

"—and live in it peacefully, with no cruel fate or suffering. _Together."_

_**Lies.** _

_It was all lies._

But she could never call him out on those lies—or his delusions, his hypocrisy. She couldn't speak the truth behind the false words he would whisper in her ears, trying to convince her, the _both_ of them that this war was occurring for a virtuous reason. Her words would only fall on deaf ears, and then his gentle gaze would turn to ice, his grip to steel— as they always did whenever she would voice her doubts on this war. 

No, she could _never_ dare think otherwise of his vengeance, his twisted sense of justice, his depravity, or even question it. Instead, she would obey and surrender herself into silence like the good, dutiful empress he expected her to be...

...and watch helplessly as he loses himself to an endless path of wrath and self-destruction.

"Do you understand me, [Name]?" 

Hakuryuu's pale lips press softly against the skin of her forehead before slowly drifting downwards, peppering light kisses from the corner of her closed eyes to the smoothness of her cheeks, and finishing at her bruised lips. His hands are tugging at the black obi that holds her hanfu together, pulling it loose which allowed the robes to fall open, exposing her fully to him. 

He pulled away from her lips, and the look he held in his eyes was one she wouldn't recognize. Though she knew his beautiful blues still held that same gentle affection they always did for her and her alone, there was something else there—something _dangerous_ , something carnal and vehement that burned in his gaze as he took in the sight of her bare form.

Some time ago, such a look would've been one she'd eagerly return; it would have seduced her, turning her into a pile of heat, submissive right in the palm of his hands.

Now it only frightened her.

 _"[Name]."_ She could hear the irritation in his tone. 

But she is too late to answer.

When his hand abruptly grasps her chin once more, she tenses up as she is forced to face him, her distant gaze looking into his burning one. _"Do you understand?"_

His voice slightly rises with a force this time, but she doesn't miss the hint of forlornness laced in his tone, the pleading. The need for reassurance that she did indeed understand why he was doing all that he was, that this war wasn't just an outlet for his wrath and that she would stay by his side no matter what because she had sworn on her life to do so.

And she would.

It wasn't as if she really had a choice—or anywhere else she could go in that matter.

In the back of her head, those horrifying words that had proudly been proclaimed by his eager, ever-so loyal magi, who was just as dark and depraved as he was, rang clear:

_"You can't continue to exist without directing your wrath towards someone, right?"_

And he wouldn't.

The Witch of Al Thamen had fallen to his wrath. Soon, Prince Kouen would as well—along with the rest of the Ren clan, and anyone else who dared to stand in his way.

It was only a matter of time before he would go and direct that wrath towards her.

She swallowed.

"...I understand, Hakuryuu."

Her words hold no truth to them— _because she didn't understand_ —but the fallen emperor either pays no mind to the fact or is blissfully oblivious.

The words are enough for him to release his harsh grip and the ice in his eyes melts away to gentleness. His thumb tenderly rubs circles over the part it had formerly gripped as if giving some silent form of apology. She resents the way her body so naturally relaxes into his touch.

His lips meet hers once more, this time softly, quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryuu."

Before she knows it, all clothing between them is discarded to a pile on the floor, and there's a pressure between her legs as he stretches her insides apart. His hands grip her thighs as her legs wrap around his waist, and he groans in her ear as her walls clench around him. Without waiting for her to adjust, he begins to move inside of her; and now she is shown just _how much_ he missed her.

With a cry escaping her lips, her fingers digging into his shoulders, hips meeting his rough movements evenly, her body is immersed with both pleasure and pain. When her eyes are clenched shut, her mind began to wander off to a different place—back to a time where she wasn't so frightened by the man whom she laid with at night, the man who she hopelessly loved with all her heart.

Back to a time where his rukh shone with a heavenly glow of white.

"I love you," he moans, his breath hot against her neck. " I love you so much, [Name]."

She can't remember if she returned his words again, but she didn't need to. He knew of her devotion to him, of the power he held over her. It was the reason why she was here with him, at his side—in his bed.

Even if that once gentle, subtle hold now felt like a choking grip; even if the rukh which had always swarmed so strongly around him bled into a dark, suffocating black. 

. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN I am not satisfied with my shit writing but, I wanted to update something cause I hate keeping readers waiting;_; very sorry for not updating for half a year...but stuff happens, yk? it's been so scary out here lately tho, and my mental health is shit, but I'm pushing thru ^_^
> 
> To clarify:  
> I really hope Hakuryuu doesn't come off as to ooc and... you know forceful here. This chapter is a flashback, which takes place during Kou civil war-- and we all know how Hakuryuu was wilidin' in that arc lol. This is meant to give a glimpse of how unhealthy the relationship was for the reader, how she disagreed with what he was doing, her fear for him, and why it eventually lead up to her leaving (and her pregnancy which I will go more into in the next chapter) Honestly it's really hard to imagine Haku in a healthy relationship during his whole evil fallen phase--you know, when he and his homie Judar wanted to kill everybody lol. I feel the relationship at this stage would be quite toxic. I mean I hope I made it clear that he def cares and loves the reader, but it's in his own twisted way at this point.  
> in my opinion, Ohtaka didn't write him with much humanity or nuance in the arc cuz we all saw how he treated the people he cared about during it (wanting to kill his sis, murdering Alibaba) so yeah I def don't think he'd treat an s/o the best here :/ Idk man it's complicated af because while i don't think he'd be the best bf, i also don't think he'd be straight-up abusive? like its super easy to just make him go yandere, but i feel he's to complex of a character for that, yk? it's weird. idk what tf I'm talking about lol rip
> 
> this story is honestly all over the place, i dont know what im doing, and i cannot write complexity for the life of me but I'm trying my best >.< plz don't cyber bully me I'm fragile 
> 
> eventually I'm gonna go back and heavily edit this story so i can make it make more sense be less choppy. but for now just enjoy this unedited published rough draft XD
> 
> Plz comment>kudos?


End file.
